SI Chronicles Pt 2: In Wonderland
by Samtrix2308
Summary: One Month after Tron, Nashota is visiting her older Sister for Thanksgiving. When exploring the maze at her sister's manor goes wrong, she finds herself in a semi-familiar wonderland with strange Characters. Now she must face the Evil Queen to get back home in one piece. If you haven't please read the 1st part. SI CHRONICLES: TRON
1. One Month Later

**Hey Everyone it's me and yes I'm back! I spent a long time finishing this story up so I can have plenty to upload. Well here is the second part of the SI Chronicles and yes I am still taking possible locations for the SI chronicles (send to my PM box). I'm super excited about this and I know this maybe considerably shorter than the Tron one, but I put the same effort. So please Enjoy!**

* * *

One month, that's how long it had been since I had went to the Grid, it was also how long I had been under constant surveillance. Ever since I had come back, things were worse than they had been when I left.

For one, I had been under constant supervision and now Legion- I mean Luke was now my hired body guard thanks to Grandpa and Grandpa was even considering enrolling him in my school to make sure I had constant protection. The Second thing was that I had been diagnosed with PTSD along with night terrors. At first when we went to a professional I was put on medication for PTSD and my night terrors, it didn't quite work so my Grandpa stopped taking me and I had to live with my new found anxiety.

So here I was one month later, on a plane heading for England to visit my older sister Genevieve. Legion sat next to me reading a book on human slang, Grandpa sat across from us, and my mom accompanied by Trixie sat a few seats in front of us.

"Nashota, how long is this flight?" I looked at Luke, who seemed uncomfortable.

"We still have an hour or two left." I explained and he stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he simply announced.

"Okay, I'm going to take a nap," I yawned and pulled my jacket closer. My eyes met his and he seemed more troubled than before.

"Just be safe," he muttered and walked away.

"I'll be fine," I whispered and looked out the window, the clouds thick below us. I allowed everything around me to fade into darkness.

…

I stood in abandoned ruins, the vines had over taken the place, but you could still see the floor. The grass crushed underneath my feet. I walked cautiously uncertain of what awaited around the next corner.

"Nashota! Nashota! Help me! " I froze in fear as I recognized that voice… It was my mom's. "Nashota!" I was frantic as the burning smell of smoke reached my nostrils. I quickly took off.

"Mom? Mom! Where are you?" I called as the voice began to fade. I tried to follow it through the ruins, but it faded too quickly. I ended up in an opened patio with an old water fountain still running, the light of the sun hitting the water's surface dying it silver. "Did I imagine it?" I sighed and heard the voice again, this time behind me.

"Nashota," I swopped around to see who it was. This time it was someone who I didn't want to see.

"The Hunter," I whispered and backed off as I saw his towering figure in front of me. He glared at me and the world started to turn violently, flames surrounding us into a circle. I backed up again as he walked to me, I was stopped a flame licking the back of my arm. I jumped forward and bumped into him. I screamed and was face to face with him.

"This is only the beginning." I closed my eyes tightly and whispered.

"You're dead…this is a dream!" I yelled and found the world changed as I opened them again. This time I was in a room with white marble flooring, red curtains, and black heart shapes along the ground.

"Look up when you speak girl!" I looked up to find myself staring at a woman. She wore an elaborate gown decorated with hearts and a large heart shaped collar. She had a large crown upon her head and her hair was black with a red shimmer to it. Despite the fact that she was fairly attractive, her eyes were cold and her lips were puckered in an unpleased state.

She placed a cold hand on my chin and had a look at me, her eyes were made of cold obsidian that pierced my very soul and caused a shiver to run up my spine. "Well, this is rather disappointing." She dropped her hand and walked around me.

"Who are you?" I asked, realizing I was wearing a short dress with the same heart theme.

"That's not important now," she spoke with a thick English accent. My head followed her as she continued her circular path.

"What is important now?" I questioned her again, and she strictly stopped and glared at me. Uncomfortable, I stepped back as I had when I had seen The Hunter.

"You're rude, uncivilized, unimportant, and weak. How could you be any threat to our cause?" She snapped calmly at me. Her voice was a dagger that sliced into me. "Well then, if The Hunter couldn't take you down then I suppose I must." She sounded disgusted with me and she turned around back to her thrown.

I stood there uncertain on what to do or say, but finally spoke up… which turned out to be a mistake.

"Um, excuse me?" She swung around faster than a viper and roared at me, turning into a hideous monster. I quickly ran, but couldn't escape her as she cornered me. She roared again and I felt the floor under me fall.

I woke gasping for air and drenched in sweat. I looked around to make sure that I was finally awake. Luke placed a hand on my shoulder with a worried look. **We're still on the plane? **

"Nashota, it's okay, we're about to land." I gave a small sigh of relief and ran my hands over my face.

"Of course we are," I took a deep breath and tried to calm my escalated heartbeat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Legion asked me. I shook my head.

"Not really,"


	2. Welcome to the Manor

**Hey**** Guys If you haven't read the first part of the SI Chronicles please do, I will be making references back as I continue this series and if you don't want to look like a complete dunce I would suggest you read it! ;) Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

The good thing was that Geni didn't live very far from the airport… the bad thing was that it was in the middle of nowhere.

When we entered the front gate of her 'estate' (which was a hand-me down from my mom's great uncle), we were quickly greeted by Genevieve and settled down into the guest rooms of the mansion.

Genevieve's butler, Edgar, led the way into the room holding my things. "Lady Genevieve has assigned you to this room. I hope you find it do-able." He spoke as he opened the door and placed my bags against the closest wall.

"Thank you, I should be fine." I responded and he left as I unloaded my things into wooden drawers beside a bed. I paused and looked out the bright window in the dull colored room. Out the window I had a clear view of a large hedge maze beside the mansion. It was large and confusing, with a fountain in the middle of the hedge. A part of me felt drawn to it, but I shook it off to avoid another incident and finished placing everything else into their proper place.

I settled down on the bed and pulled out my father's journal, one of the last things I inherited. I opened it and read a passage.

**_Log #323_**

**_ Nashota is growing so fast, it seemed like just yesterday I held her in my arms. She'll be turning 5 soon and my wife, Lana is expecting another child. My life is wonderful and I wouldn't change anything that I've done to make it like this._**

**_ Johnathan Nokomis_**

I flipped to another page and stopped at the mention of my name and words being blacked out with a marker.

_**Log #606**_

**_ As Nashota grows older and I see the way she reacts with the environment around her, I've realized that she-. So I have given her my ring in hopes that it will end up _. _**

**_ Johnathan Nokomis_**

I looked down on my finger; I still had the ring on my finger. It was simple with no designs and no inscriptions. Sometimes people would ask me about why I still wore the 'dumb old thing', but I would simply not reply and continue on. I rolled it on my finger, trying to figure out what it could possibly say in the blacked out lines. But as I thought for a few minutes I gave up, closed the journal, and placed it under my pillow.

**Wonder what was under those blacked out marks… what could it have said… maybe?**

I was suddenly jolted from my thoughts by a knock on my room door.

"Come in," I jumped out of bed and onto my feet to see who was coming in. It was Edgar. For a moment I actually got to look at him, he was an old British man with silver hair and stone gray eyes which had dulled over his years. Despite his looks his voice had an eternal strength of service.

"Lady Genevieve would like to invite you down to dinner." He explained and I nodded with a short response.

"I'll be right down." I told him and he quickly closed the door. I looked back at the maze, which still pulled me towards it, but I shook it off again and hurried downstairs…

… When I sat down at the table there was a feast laid out for us. I sat down across from Genevieve, her dark hair was neatly curled in a bun and she wore an older looking dress. She had pale skin and green eyes; sometimes it was a complete mystery how we were related. She smiled at me as my mom, Grandfather, Trixie, and Luke sat down in their seats.

"So Nashota, how've you been?" She asked me, her voice like a queen's. I shrugged as a maid of hers poured something into my cup.

"I've been doing better and I plan to go back to school when it starts in about a month." I responded and ate some food on my plate, which wasn't too bad.

"That's good; I think you'll be fine once you get back into the swing of things." Genevieve smiled at me, her green eyes meeting my dark ones.

"Genevieve, how have you been doing in your studies?" My mom asked her and she took a sip of her drink before answering. I watched as my mom's green eyes matched to my sisters. My mom had pale skin and green eyes like Genevieve, but had her own light brown hair.

"I've been doing well, at this pace I should be done with my doctorates in a year or two." She explained and my mom simply nodded. We continued to eat and chat about how things have been and about Neo (my older brother, Genevieve's twin) and the things that I had been through, but I set my mind set into only eating, occasionally looking up to see Luke trying to understand the conversation.

"Nashota…" I suddenly jolted back into reality by the voice of my older sister. I looked up to her.

"Yes," I replied quickly and she pulled out a black box.

"I had this made for you." Genevieve handed down the box. I opened it to find a necklace with a large red heart on the inside.

"It's a necklace," I showed it off to everyone at the table and placed it on.

"Genevieve, it's beautiful. But how did you?" I began but she simply smiled.

"I know a jeweler and he was happy to make a gift to you. Happy Thanksgiving," She finished and we continued to speak until we grew tired. I stood up from the table, wished everyone good night, and I got ready for bed. I placed on a tank-top with pajama pants and quickly fell to sleep, fearful of dream. Instead of a dream though, darkness overcame me and I had no clue of what would await me.

* * *

**Just a Quick note, Nashota's Paternal family will be playing a huge part in this series as well as her older siblings (Genevieve and Neo (which he'll be introduced in the next part of the series)) So keep that in mind if you do plan on reading more as I continue to expand my writing.**


	3. Down the Rabbit hole Again

When I awoke, the first thing I noticed was the sound of my voice being called. I jolted up into a sitting position on the guest bed and looked around for the source. I was unsuccessful.

"Hello?" I called out, being cautious of who heard me. I didn't hear a reply, so I stood up and looked out the window. A bright red light flashed from the beginning of the maze and my name was called once more.

"Nashota," I felt a shiver run up my spine and I turned to see who was there, no one was there. I breathed out and looked back at the maze, which was now calling to me like it had earlier, this time I stopped to think.

**It wouldn't be too bad to go out and have a look…would it? I mean what's the worst that can happen right? Maybe some mud on my PJs? **I bit my lip as I tried to figure it out, but my name still lingered in the air and I gave a sigh. **Okay let's go and figure this out.** I grabbed my light coat from the chair beside the closet and tossed it on, placed my slippers on and I walked quietly out of my room, hoping not to awaken anyone. I found it hard trying to maneuver through the darkness, but eventually found my way out of the back door in the enormous kitchen.

As I stepped out into the cool night, my way was lit by the moonlight overhead, while the stars were hidden my some clouds. The autumn breeze made me tighten my grip on my coat and the wind wisped my hair wildly about.

I finally arrived to the entrance of the maze, it was a stone pathway and there wasn't anything out the ordinary that I could see from where I stood, but I still felt the pulling need to enter and explore.

"Nashota help me!" I froze in terror filled confusion as I recognized that voice, everything at that moment remained still.

"Mom, are you okay? Where are you?" I asked trying to look around without having to step foot near the source.

"I'm in the maze hurry!" Without a second thought I recklessly ran into the maze and followed the fading sound of my mother's voice. I ended up alone lost in between two hedges as my mother's voice vanished. I tried to call, but I was out of breath and only wheezed.

**Man I'm out of shape…** which struck me surprisingly as the truth, before Tron I could easily run as far as I did but after… I stopped my thoughts in their tracks as another thought took over and left me speechless…**a lot of things have changed since Tron. **I gulped it down and looked around for any possible way out, but instead found myself unsure of which way to go. I attempted to turn a corner, but found myself staring face to face with a white rabbit on the ground a few feet away from me. "Hey, little guy where did you come from?"

Its red eyes looked upon my dark orbs as it started to gnaw on something possessively. I looked down at it and realized what it was chewing on.

"Hey that's my necklace," I touched my neck, where my necklace was last and it wasn't there, "but how did you…" I started to ask it, but it started to sprint off through the maze, recklessly I followed behind it. "Come back! That's mine!" I growled and chased it through the thin pathways.

Finally it stopped in front of a hole and looked back at me, its eyes taunting me to grab it. I jumped forward to try and snatch the necklace back, but the rabbit jumped down and I was left in the dirt and grass. I sat up and slammed my fist down. "Dang it," but I held back the rest of my statement as my eyes realized there was a tree with a branch hanging right above the hole. "That's oddly convenient." I spoke with suspicion as I caught sight of my necklace on a thin branch. I stood up and went to grab it, before stopping to realize how large the hole actually was.

I looked down and saw the hole seemed more intimidating than it had looked at a distance and now appeared large enough to fit me. I took a breath and carefully reached for the necklace; I felt my foot slip and immediately stepped back for fear of falling into the depths of the unknown void. My voice was called once more… this time from the hole.

"Nashota…" I gulped and gave a sigh out to relieve my anxiety; I had to retrieve my necklace. I reached for it again and this time successfully clasped my hand over the necklace, my foot at the edge of the hole.

"Yes I got it!" I smiled, but the feeling dissolved as I heard a crack from the branch and felt a shove from behind. My feeling of confusion resurfaced as I plummeted into darkness...as I fell down the rabbit hole, again.


	4. Into Wonderland (Try me)

As I regained consciousness, the feeling of a smooth cold floor under my fingertips reawakened my senses. I opened my eyes to find myself in a very large very peculiar space. It was a large ball room with pillars that circled all sides. The color scheme was warm complied of a dark wooded ceiling with black and dark red tiles along the floor. I looked up to see the large chandelier that hung down, it shimmered and glistened, but only gave enough light for me to see a few feet around me. I looked down to see myself in a light blue, white, and yellow dress. **Well that's a bit odd, **I thought as I also noticed I wore my coat.

It was around then I noticed a small wooden table just a few feet away. I walked over to it and saw a small cake and a bottle of a liquid that looked almost like water, but had a red shimmer when shaken. On the cake it said **_'Eat me'_** and on the bottle it said **_'Drink me'_**.

**Why is it that this seems familiar? **I thought about it for a while and then it hit me in an instance. **I'm in Wonderland… **I paused before I could think anymore and picked up a piece of cake and stuffed it in my coat, luckily for me, the icing didn't smear nor did the cake crumble in my pocket. I then took the drink and inspected the bottle. **Should I drink it? I mean what harm could it do? Didn't it make Alice grow or something? **I took a deep breath, popped the top and took a sip of drink. It felt funny in my mouth almost as if it were made of feathers. I placed the bottle on the table and suddenly I felt myself get lower to the ground almost a falling feeling, the table was growing larger, and I found myself reaching for it, but being unable to do so.

"So much for growing! Am I going to shrink to nothing?" I asked to an unknown source, I didn't get a reply. I closed my eyes tight and waited to see if it would stop, to my surprise it did. I opened my eyes again to a larger world. The table looked like a skyscraper and the chandelier looked like a planet. "Whoa," I looked around for anything that would tell me where to go next. After a moment of searching I found a door against base of the pillar, which now looked like it could keep going on and on for forever. Inpatient, I ran toward it and opened the door, not stopping to think what was on the other side.

I ended up in an enormous cave full of colorful crystals that lit the area dimly. I grabbed the cake from my pocket and bit off a small piece. **Let's hope this will bring me back to size. **While crossing my fingers, I found myself spreading out to my normal size and finally stopping. I smiled. "Good now to find my way out of this cave."

I kept walking forward as I hummed a little song to myself. The lights around me changed colors as I walked on, from red to yellow to green to blue to violet to white and back to red. Mesmerized by the colors, I stopped and reached out to touch a white one, immediately it turned to a foggy black and snapped my hand away. It quickly returned back to its original color and I continued to walk down the never ending cave path.

Eventually though, I entered a large cavern with a large hole in the ceiling that allowed sunlight to glisten in. A waterfall also fell from the hole and fell down to fill a river below it. I stood there for a moment to take it all in, stunned by the sure vastness of it all.

"Who are you?" I felt caught off guard as I turned my head to the middle of the cavern floor, where there was a giant mushroom and a caterpillar about three feet long on it. "I said who are you?" I walked over to it cautiously and responded.

"I'm Nashota, so I suppose you're Absolem." He seemed surprised that I had known this, but I was just happy that I could remember his name. "I thought you would be smaller." I mentioned to him not thinking before I spurted out. He rose up to meet my eye leveled and blew out a puff of smoke in my face as he spoke.

"You shouldn't think, you should know." He explained and moved back down to his normal level and smoked again. I wafted the smoke away from me, holding in a rough cough.

"Of course I should, but I'm only human and I make mistakes." I answered, catching my breath. He seemed even more cautious of me than before.

"Are you certain of that?" It was my turn now to be surprised.

"What do you mean am I certain?" I asked him.

"I mean, are you so certain that you're _only_ human?"

"Of course I'm _only _human," I paused and looked to him, "I mean, what else could I be?" I asked him, now curious of what point he was trying to make by questioning my species.

"Well even if it quacks like a duck, walks like a duck, and looks like a duck, doesn't always mean it's a duck." I gave him a look and responded.

"That's not how the saying goes." I corrected him.

"Says the girl who isn't sure if she's only human," I tried to find something to say, but had to admit I had gotten burned and back off.

"Okay Okay, maybe I'm not sure, but what I am sure of is that you can help me." I explained.

"What makes you sure of that?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"I am not going to go through this again okay? Now are you going to help me or not." He didn't reply, but only opened his mouth and released a large smoke ring that circled me. It glowed white and began to lift me up. "Whoa!" I tried to keep from squirming as the ring brought me up from the cavern and up to the surface and to the cloud layers. I had a chance to view the enormous world I had found myself in. There was a large forest beneath us with a house or two inside the forest. In the distance I could see a large red castle all spikey and almost resembling a heart. "I can't believe I'm really…" I found myself suddenly falling as the ring disassembled. I screamed and closed my eyes as I reached the tree top. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Hey just saying that what Absolem is saying is super duper important (later on). Also I will be placing pictures of Nashota's dresses online on my DeviantArt (found on my page) as soon as I can. My Laptop is now a paper weight so I have to make due with my family computer. **


	5. The Odd Forest

I awoke to the sounds of speaking.

"Is she dead?"  
"I don't think so,"

"Well I hope so; I remember the last time a girl came here, wretched little thing. Tried to pull me up from the ground she did!" The scent flowers flooded and tickled my nose.

"We don't need you to tell us again!"

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. As I adjusted my eyes to the light I saw a few flowers around me. One of them leaned towards me and I realized it had a face.

"Told you she's alive," it turned over to its friends and a Daisy rolled its eyes.

"I hate it when you're right," was her response.

"Excuse me, but where am I exactly?" I asked as I looked up to see a hole in the treetops sending light to me and the flowers beside me. One of the smaller flowers opened up their mouth to speak, but another more masculine voice responded.

"That depends on your destination." I looked up to see a sly dark colored cat with bright yellow eyes and an eerie grin. The flowers quickly went to a 'regular' state and remained stoic.

"I don't necessarily have one," I responded and he jumped down in front of me as I stood up, brushing the dirt off of my clothes.

"Then you're a long way from home." He nearly growled and began to walk deeper in the woods. Unsure of what to do, I followed him.

"I think I know that, but can you help me find a way home, I'm quite hungry." I complained to him as my stomach began to growl.

"Not many find their way out, unless you want to risk losing your sanity, I would suggest you remain behind me." He simply replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me; Sanity is the least of my worries. So I can assume you'll help me?" He stopped and turned to me. His ears going back as he nearly hissed at me.

"Help is a strong word, Keep you alive would be the closest." He told me and continued to walk on. I walked behind him on the straight path and looked around at the forest which was now getting darker than it had been. The trees seem to lean in towards us and I felt the need to curl up into a ball.

"And why would you want to keep me alive? Also does everyone speak in a British accent around here?" I asked and was surprised when I didn't get a response. I looked down at the ground and realized that he had vanished. "Now where could he have gone off to? I was following him." I spoke and stopped speaking as I heard music being played. I shortly debated to myself if I should find the source or if I should continue on the ever darkening path in front of me.

I shrugged, "well it's not like he was going to lead me anywhere." I went off the path and went into the forest, being led by the loudening music and the faint smell of food and tea. I discreetly hid behind a bush as a house came into view. In the front of the house there were bright lights and a large dinner table full of food and tea cups. I felt my stomach growl again as the scent of the meal rose to my nose and into my mouth. **Should I go in? **I asked myself, but remained and only watched as three figures sat at the table, a hatter, a hare, and a small mouse that was sitting in a tea cup gnawing on cheese.

"Would you like another cup of tea Hatter?" The Hare asked and the Hatter simply let his tea cup out. The Hare poured the tea half-way in the cup and half way on the mouse. I thought about going back, until I heard the Hatter speak.

"How great it would be to have another guest! I guess us three must do." He smiled with a foolish grin.

"Remember when that young girl came to the party!" The Mouse spoke up.

"Ah, but that was a long time ago!" Hare responded eating a sandwich.

"So it was,"

As I listened to this, I finally decided my plan of action. I stepped out from behind the bush and walked down to the table, they had not registered my appearance yet.

"Excuse me, but may I join you?"


	6. The Tea Party

For a moment they just stood there and stared at me, but then a smile grew large on the Hatter's face.

"IT'S A GUEST!" He shouted loudly and went up to me shaking my hand wildly. I stood stunned as they opened a chair for me and I sat down as the poured tea I to my cup and poured sugar into it.

"What is your name my dear?" The Hatter asked me, I drank a little before I answered.

"It's uh Nashota." I still felt out of place as they took my coat and tossed into the dark forest. I sat down as they began to hand me a plate full of small sandwiches and what I could only assume were crumpets.

"Well 'Uhnashota,' do you like Jam with your crumpets?" I shrugged with a smile.

"I've never tried, but I'll give it a chance." I admitted while they splattered the jam onto my crumpets, the mouse popped up its head to have a look at me.

"You don't seem like the last girl we had here." The March Hare rolled his eyes.

"She was so rude leaving without her tea!" He slammed his cup down and yelled. "Empty, switch chairs." I quickly grabbed my food and moved down. Chomping down on the food, my stomach was made pleased that I had finally eaten something.

"Well thanks for inviting me! This is really good." I spoke as they poured more tea in my cup. "So what is this tea party for anyway?" Hatter smiled.

"Well it's the Queen's Unbirthday today!" The Hatter responded and I tilted my head.

"Unbirthday? She must be very famous to celebrate that occasion." They all simply nodded at me as we switched seats once more. They began to tell me a strange story of a Walrus and clams. I knew the story from the Original Alice in Wonderland book, but I still listened intently at the tale.

Suddenly the sound of hooves coming near us shut the trio up and we all turned to see a man in heart armor on a white horse appear.

"By order of the Queen you are under arrest!" The Horseman told us and Hatter and Hare bolted into the forest. I looked around and we were now surrounded by soldiers with card designs on their armor.

"You'll have to catch me first." I shouted heroically and ran out of my chair and tried to escape, instead I found myself being knocked out by an unseen force and entering the all too familiar state of unconsciousness.


	7. Marked

Slowly reawakening, my just restarting senses were jolted as I heard a screech of suffering. I suddenly found myself with my hands tied apart to bars on either side of me in a kneeling position. The back of my dress had been torn off and my hair moved over my right shoulder. I faced a furnace of some sort, similar to one that you would find at a blacksmith's shop.

I attempted to loosen the chains, but found my attempt to be unsuccessful.

"Good you're awake; the Queen would be pleased to know that you're conscious." I was about to speak back to the mature male British voice, but held my tongue as I saw a large metal branding iron being heated up by a fire and I struggled once more, understanding what he was planning to do.

"No don't do it!" I yelled as he pulled the iron out and moved it away from my field of vision. I braced myself for contact as I felt the hot burning metal touch my left shoulder blade. Roaring in a heat of pain, I felt tears hit the ground as he pressed it harder. I yelled in agony as he removed it and placed the branding iron on a shelf. I finally had a good look at him. He was a lean man in a white suit with a red tie. His hair was silver almost white and his eyes were a dark red.

"Well Well Well, look who we have here. Nashota the great… Nashota the powerful… you aren't so strong now are you?" I remained confused as I looked up at him.

"What are you talking about? How do you know about me?" I asked him and he tossed something into the air and caught it.

"All the major players know about you. It's a game you see, to see who can take you down first. Of course I'm on the winning side; we've already got you tied up and on your knees." I breathed deeply as his words cut into me.

"Who are you?" I growled as he turned around to face the furnace.

"Name's Peter White Rabbit. I'm second in command of this world. I'm also the one that brought you here." I narrowed my eyes and suddenly it hit me who he was.

"You're the rabbit that took my necklace!" I exclaimed and he leaned over me and let the thing he had been playing with slip a little bit, enough to where I could see exactly what it was. "My necklace," I looked up to his face, "give it back!" I growled and tried to struggle free once more.

"Sorry but finders keepers! Besides you have more important things to worry about." he began to walk away, but I was able to turn and see the door behind me.

"Like what,"

"Like you're trial," He left through the door and soon after another man walked into the room. He seemed more disconnected than Peter, but no less fierce. He had fiery red hair and similarly fierce brown eyes. He wore a red suit and held what looked like a dress in his hand. He went over to me and unlatched my chains on my arms. Immediately I turned to punch him, but instead was stopped by a burning sensation on my shoulder. I pulled my arm in as the sting paralyzed me.

"That wasn't your brightest action. You have the Imprisoned mark, which means as long as the Queen lives you have to obey her will until Judgment." He explained to me and handed me the dress. He stared at me and I looked at him confused.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I asked him.

"Put it on," I shook my head in disagreement.

"No way, not in front of you!" I growled and felt the mark burning once more.

"Just do it," He growled and stepped out of the room. I reluctantly placed on the dress. It was like the dress I had in my dreams before I had arrived here.

Since I was marked I didn't have anywhere to go, and so I waited until the soldier returned. When he did, he placed me back in chains and dragged me up and out into a large stone hallway faintly lit by heart shaped torches.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked my knees faint from kneeling so long. I stumbled a bit, but the soldier pulled on the chains to keep me moving.

"To trial, it's time to see what the Queen wants done with you."

* * *

**I hope that upper part wasn't too much for younger readers, but I'm trying to keep it a level T story so just roll with me!**


	8. Time of Judgment

When we finally arrived I was astounded by the massive size of the courtyard. In the middle there was a large stone platform with guillotines that were stained in blood and there was a mirror lying just below the platform, almost as if you could jump into it. Around the Platform there were seats that were all filled with angry and vile looking people all booing and cheering. Across from the platform there was an elevated seating area where three figures sat. A woman who was from my dreams, the Queen of Hearts I deduced. On her right there was Peter and on her left there was the 'King of Hearts' but he hardly looked like the king.

"Wait here in line for Judgment." The soldier attached my chains to a line of Prisoners all waiting for Judgment. I gulped as the line got smaller and made sure to that I paid attention to how the process went.

A toad stepped up in chains to face the elevated seats where the Court sat.

"Name: Toad, Crime: Eating the Queen's tart, the penalty my Queen?" Peter explained and turned to the Queen of Hearts, her eyes just as emotionless as I had dreamed.

"Off with his head," she spoke simply her voice causing everyone in the crowd to go silent for a moment. I saw the Frog gulp and Card Guards (as I called them) took him to the Guillotine. I looked away as they set it. I heard the blade fall and the crowd roaring for more spilt blood.

"Next!" A Guard with an Ace yelled. Quickly the prisoners went all one by one, all with the same sentence, but all with different crimes. The Crimes ranged from stealing a crochet ball to simply forgetting the Queen's Unbirthday (which I thought was pretty stupid). I gulped as I finally stepped up to the podium… I was the last one and I prayed quietly, I really didn't want to lose my head.

"Name: Nashota, Crime: Conspiracy against the queen!" The Crowd booed and I yelled back.

"I never did that!" I shouted through the uproar of boos and the throwing of heart shaped stones that barely missed me. Terrified while I saw the Queen stand up, I shut my trap. My mark began to burn once more before her words even began.  
"SILENCE!" The Queen roared and everything went dead. She sat back down; I bit my lip and fell to my knees from the pain as Peter Rabbit continued.

"What is the sentence my Queen?" He asked her and her eyes pierced me. She stood up again and looked at me.

"Exile, send her to the Mirror land… where no one will ever find her." Her words froze me and I gulped. I turned my head to the men beside her and saw Peter turn pale. He looked like he was going to argue with her, but she shot his doubts down with her venomous glare.

"You heard the Queen! EXILE!" He commanded the Guard. Two Guards immediately grabbed hold of me and picked me up. I watched the crowd's bloodthirsty eyes while they dragged me to the mirror. I fought back as much as I could and yelled at them.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" I kicked and struggled through the chains. They held me over the mirror that was still lying on the ground. I looked down to see my reflection and then turned back to the Queen of Hearts.

"Goodbye Nashota," She said bitterly and signaled the Guards to drop me. I fell quickly and felt myself surrounded in a cold feeling. I shut my eyes and waited for the darkness to come.

* * *

**OH MY GOSH! I really hate the Red Queen... even though she is my antagonist. Please review and share with friends! :)**


	9. Through the Looking Glass

I awoke slowly to the sound of singing; I refused to move as the words gently opened my senses.

**_Ever so slowly time goes on,_**

**_ But here I shall remain,_**

**_ For I have done unrighteous things under the Red Queen's Reign…_**

**_ Ohhh so here I live in exile, till one of glory comes!_**

**_ Ohhh how time drags on and on! Ohhh expected one! _**

****Similar verses where repeated, but instead of listening to the sweet voice, I decided to sit up and take in my newfound surroundings. Now I discovered myself in a wide dining hall looking place with white marble everywhere to be seen. The room smelled of freshly made food and the air filled with gentle music.

"I'm glad you're awake." A soft voice spoke, I immediately jolted to a standing position, my knees wobbling. I looked over to the table to find a kind woman dressed in white. Her face looked like the Queen of Heart's face, except hers was full of warmth instead of a bitter cold. Her eyes were a blue-grey and her hair black with a silver sparkle.

"Who are you?" I stumbled to a chair beside her and sat down. The table was full of food on each chair, despite the place being uncomfortably empty.

"I'm the White Queen; well at least I was until…" She paused and took a sip of her tea, I observed to her.

"Until what?" I asked her, but something in her eyes changed and she instead changed the subject.

"Well, how rude am I? You must be parched!" She poured tea into my cup and I took a sip. It was surprisingly refreshing. "So what's your name my dear?" She asked me as she called a few servants to bring me more food as I ate, though they looked more like prisoners, all of them marked on their hand.

"It's Nashota," I responded as politely as I could.

"Nashota…" She nearly hummed. I quickly gobbled down another plate of food, wiped my face, and looked back up.

"Yeah, so what is this place?" I felt curious and found myself looking around at its surprising resemblance to the Queen of Hearts Castle, except it was much brighter and more… well white.

"This is Mirror Land, It used to be a place for criminals, but now it has become a home for those who the Queen deems 'exiled'." She spoke now with a bitter tint in her voice.

"So how do you know so much? What was your crime?" I asked her and she seemed hesitant to respond in anyway.

"In time those answers will reveal themselves to you; you must be exhausted from your long journey. Bill," She called to a lizard in a tux at the corner of the room, "Will you please show Nashota to the Guest Chambers," He nodded to her.

"That's very kind of you." I thanked her. She smiled to me.

"You deserve a moment to revitalize your strength, besides you'll repay me in time I can assure you." She responded to me as I left the room and the door closed behind us.

My room wasn't far from the dining hall. It was a very large room (and white like everything else) with a soft bed, a closet full of dresses my size, and its own bathroom. I quickly took a warm shower and changed into a night gown. I remained in the bathroom and looked at myself through the mirror, my eyes were tired. I looked at the mark through the mirror… it was a rose curved into a circle and its stem was covered in thorns.

"I'm exhausted." I confessed to myself and to my surprise my reflection spoke back to me.

"Of course you are exhausted. Why wouldn't you be? You've been wondering for God knows how long," she responded in a more sarcastic tone. I was stunned as she turned to face me; her eyes were not a dark shade, but where bright and blue.

"I'm going crazy aren't I?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Not like I can tell, all I know is we're not the same as before." I was about to ask more of what she meant, but the reflection returned to normal and quickly I went out of the bathroom and jumped onto the bed, my body relieved to be at rest.

I stared up at a mural on the ceiling of a heart and a spade. **This place is so weird… I wonder if I can ever get home… I wonder how long I've been gone. I know I shouldn't have wandered outside, but I couldn't help it. ** I began and then stopped myself. **I should just go to sleep… I can figure this out later… to be honest I have all the time in the world now. ** Allowing myself to drift into sleep, I found myself dreaming of home and of sweet memories.

…I awoke to the sound of music down the hall. Swiftly, I got out of the bed and went straight out of my room, forgetting I was still in my night gown. As I continued on my journey to follow the sound through the hallways, I found that the castle was older than I imagined. Pictures were covered in dust and lights were not as bright as they could have been… Eventually I couldn't hear the music anymore, so I continued to walk, noticing that now there were red and white tiles on the floor.

"I wonder where I am," I whispered grabbing a torch from the wall, giving me more sight of what was around me.

"You're a little far from your destination." I leaped frightened at the voice and turned around to see the White Queen standing there. I blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm kind of lost, to be honest." I looked down at my feet and she picked up my chin, almost in a maternal manner, and took my torch from my hand.

"In more ways than one I'm sure, follow me." She spoke softly and turned a corner, I had missed. I simply did as I was told and followed her down the hall, being spoken from her as we walked. "Long ago Wonderland was peaceful, ruled by two Queens, The White Queen the voice of reason and The Red Queen the voice of Judgment…" She flashed my torch at the pictures on the wall. It was her and Red Queen sitting and playing chess, and it seemed like the Red Queen was winning. But it was odd to see both of them smiling as if they had been friends since birth.

"What happened?" She sighed and paused in her tracks, it took me a moment to realize it, but we had stopped in front of a room with a spade and a heart.** Just like the mural on the ceiling. **I spoke in mind and she continued her tale.

"Well one day a girl came, her name was Alice… She attempted to take over Wonderland… but my sister wouldn't have it… she went in a rage, quite literally. You see she isn't just a monster in her heart." She opened the door and turned on the lights to reveal a room full of paintings and with several things covered up in the corner. I looked around and saw a painting with a girl and a Jabberwocky, something from the second story of Alice's adventures.

"You mean she's a real monster…" I know understood. She nodded to me and sighed again.

"Yes and I am too, though I have long forgotten that… After she destroyed Alice, she decided that she should rule alone, when I attempted to talk some reason into her, she threw me in Mirrorland for conspiring against her... But hope was not lost for soon after I was told of the coming of a great warrior, who would come from the realm of Alice and have the power to defeat my sister and return Wonderland to its former glory." She spoke to me and went to the back of the room, uncovering a small case and bringing it to me.

"But how do you know I'm that warrior?" I asked her uncertain, opening the box and saw a blade inside. The blade began to grow a light blue and I looked up to her, she smiled.

"That's how; this is the blade of Alice, the Vorpal Blade. It is specifically designed to kill me and my sister." She sounded oddly enthusiastic about the blade, but I didn't question it.

"You want me to kill her? But how am I supposed to do that when I am stuck in Mirrorland?" I asked her and she uncovered another object, this time it was a mirror slightly taller than me. I stared at my reflection and then turned back to the Queen, realizing that she didn't have a reflection.

"This is the Judgment Looking Glass… it shows your inner most self. It was used by my sister to see into the Hearts of others for trial, but she has since abandoned it here."

"That's great and all, but how is it supposed to get me back to Wonderland?" I asked her, trying to avoid eye contact with myself.

"You have to go into the Looking Glass and discover the way back yourself." She told me and I was stunned.

"What about you?" She shook her head.

"Not until my sister is dead can I be released from my sentence." She explained to me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "You have to do this; this is why destiny brought you to us, to end this now and forever. If you do this I believe you will be sent home." That last sentence struck my heart and I tightened the grip on the Vorpal Blade box and felt determined.

"Okay how do I enter it?" I asked trying to figure out how I would step into it.

"Like this," I heard and felt a push straight towards the mirror. I shut my eyes closed as I felt a new energy envelope me.


	10. Myself and I

"Wake up!" I heard a voice like my own call. I awoke to see a ceiling like the one I had first awoke to when I fell to Wonderland. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I now wore a white baby doll dress with a silver ribbon and had a light blue coat over it with white sleeves. I ran my hands through my hair, surprised to see a thrown in front of me.

On the thrown was… me, except she had her make up done, her hair up, earrings, and well… a crown. I sat in disbelieve and she spoke to me. "You're a heavy sleeper."

"I think you mean we are heavy sleepers?" I corrected her. She shook her head.

"I'm just reflected what's in your heart… Speaking of Hearts, do you really think defeating the Queen of hearts with this thing?" She pulled out the Vorpal Blade and stared at it in the light. "Besides you could easily take over. I quite like being worshiped."

"Hey where did you get that?" I questioned her, astonished of how she could have managed to get that.

"It doesn't matter, so answer my question!" She snapped at me and I faced my hands toward her to signal her to relax.

"Of course I want to defeat the queen, it's the only way to get home… isn't it?" Suddenly her mood changed.

"I don't know, perhaps not, but don't you wonder why you've ended up in strange scenarios?" I tilted me head in curiosity.

"Do you mean here and Tron? I don't really know… I could be completely losing my marbles… I haven't been thinking about it a lot." I admitted to myself and she rolled her eyes.

"I know you don't believe that you're going crazy. So what do you think is going on?" She asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know… maybe this some government experiment, maybe I'm an alien? Maybe this is just a big dream and I will wake up back in the bed at the Manor." I felt more confident about my last answer than any of the previous ones. I shook off the ideas and focused on my goal. "Forget about that, how do I get out?" I asked her and stood up. She looked surprised and placed down the Vorpal Blade on her arm rest.

"No need to get angry, you just want a way to get home." She took a breath. "There are two doors behind you. One leads out of here and one leads to your heart, you can look in both… but I can't say you would want to..." I gulped and took a deep breath, turning around to see the doors. One was white with a black spade; the other was red with a dark red heart.

**The white door represents the White Queen voice of reason right? She's the one that brought me here maybe that's the door to Wonderland…But she also didn't have a reflection, perhaps maybe she doesn't hide who she is? **I thought to myself and got a spoken response.

"I don't know, the Red door is the Red Queen, Wonderland is her domain, but also she also knows what's in your heart… what's in your heart? Fear? Uncertainty? Sorrow? Death? Choose Nashota, Choose!" She shouted and I picked the red door and blindly entered it, my heart pounded loudly and as I faded to black my voice spoke out. "You have chosen wisely."

* * *

**I know this is like super short, but I didn't want to add it to another chapter or drag it out too long, so just deal with it! The next chapter is longer and yes we are nearing the end *Sad face*.**


	11. Queen and Pawns

Gasping for air, I found myself lying on a bed of dirty stones. I sat up and around me were ruins of what could have been a castle. I moved my hands to push myself up; surprised to find the Vorpal Blade and the fact that I wore the dress I did when I had originally started my journey here.

"I'm back in Wonderland." I responded.

"So you are," I looked over to find the Cheshire cat sitting on the remains of a column.

"What are you doing here?" I growled and stood up, my legs weak and tired from my long journey.

"Same as you, awaiting a long needed battle." His grin growing wider and I stretched out.

"How do you know there is going to be a battle?" I asked him as he jumped down from the column and onto the ground. His ear twitched uncomfortably before he spoke.

"I hear things… also I gathered the force here." Before I could say anything a cry of a bird drew my attention upward. An army of griffons flew from the sky and onto the ground. "Good luck with your battle…better luck with killing the Red Queen." I turned to say something back to the Cheshire cat, but he was gone and I went over to the Griffons. One with a helmet looked over to me and did its best to kneel.

"We are at your service, at one time we served the White Queen, now we serve you." I struggled to find something to say, but finally came up with a strategy.

"I appreciate you and your soldiers, when the Red Queen's forces come, I need you to keep her army off of me, and I'll take care of her." I pulled out the vorpal blade to show him that I was ready, it glowed brighter than it had before, maybe because the time of waiting was about to end. The Griffon leader nodded and bowed.

"Don't worry Brave Warrior; I'll make sure you're well-guarded." I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped and turned to see the Red Queen's army just a few hundred feet away from us, the Griffon flew off to the front of his men and I walked to get a better look of the opposing side.

The Queen of Hearts stood in front with no weapon and shouted loud enough to hear her from a mile.

"I knew you would do this Nashota! I've heard great a many tales of your potential, but are you ready to prove your potential for your life?" She called and I moved to stand in front of the Griffons.

"Trust me I've fought with the Hunter, I can deal with you." I yelled back and kept the blade at my side.

"Charge," A voice called out and both sides ran to meet each other. I pulled to the back of the ranks, pushing through Griffons and ending up at a cliff that looked much like a run-down checkerboard.

"Crud, it's a dead end… now what…" Indecisive of my next move and turned to the sound of a blasting roar. I saw a giant monster; the Jabberwocky landed abruptly in front of me. The force of her landing almost caused me to collapse onto the ground. She roared again and stretched her body to the sky. While she did this I had a chance to get a good look at her and was pleased as I saw a large heart shape mark on her chest. **That's the weak point!** I thought quickly and rolled over as she crashed into ground trying to crush me like a pest. I stabbed her once with vorpal blade and she cried, a light purple liquid pouring from her wound. She pulled up her serpent like neck and screeched in pain.

I got onto my feet and ran to the edge of the cliff, barely stopping in time to keep myself from falling. I turned back around to see her storming towards me.

"You've been a thorn! A weed that won't die! Now I see why that subjacent Hunter couldn't take you out! But I won't make that same mistake!" She roared and lunged at me. I ran under her and stabbed the heart as she went over me. She rolled off of the cliff, but hit me with her tail, knocking me back with her towards the edge of the cliff. I crawled away as the cliff began crumbling and as the Jabberwocky struggled to keep from falling…

"I WILL END YOU NASHOTA! THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING IF I CAN'T TAKE YOU DOWN OTHERS WILL!" Her words reminding me of what the Hunter had said. I continued to run and tripped. The cliff stopped collapsing. The Jabberwocky was barely hanging onto the edge with a claw; I knew that this was the end of her.

"You can't beat me! You're reign is over!" I shouted in victory, petrified as I felt a talon grip onto my leg and began to tug me over the cliff. "No no no! Help!" My lungs burned from my attempt at calling for help, but it was no use… I felt myself reach the edge of the cliff with Jabberwocky still trying to pull me off.

"I will take you down with me!" She gripped my leg tighter and suddenly the part of the cliff I was latched onto, collapsed and I fell with it. As I tumbled toward the bottom, I was released from the Jabberwocky's clutch and gripped onto a falling piece of rock. **I just want to go home…I just want to go home…** Hopelessly, I prayed that this wouldn't be the end.


	12. Returning Home

"Everyone quickly! I found her! I found Nashota!" My heart pounded in my aching head as I awoke against a grass floor facing a springing fountain. I remained motionless as the sound of footsteps got louder. Without my permission I was rolled onto my back and I stared up at the Twilight sky and found myself also gazing up at my sister's face.

"Genevieve?" I whispered and she looked like she was about to cry. Nodding repeatedly, she responded by picking by upper body in a hug.

"Yes Nashota, I'm here it's going to be okay…" She ran her hands through my hair, tears running down her face. I looked over her shoulder and saw a walkie-talkie, a map, and an electronic lamp lying onto the ground. It was now I noticed I was in the center of the maze.

**How long was I gone? **I asked myself and decided to say what was on my still cloudy mind. "I had the craziest dream…" I spoke and continued in my mind. **At least I think it was a dream…** She pulled away and observed me, noticing a cut on my leg.

"Oh Nashota, what happened to you? You were gone a week!" My mom's voice incited me to look up. My mom and my Grandfather stood looking down at me and Genevieve, each of them holding a flashlight and a walkie-talkie.

**Okay, maybe it wasn't all a dream…**

"We've been looking for you Young Lady, Where did you go?" My Grandfather's eyes tried to figure out what could have happened and I sighed in pain.

"I don't quite remember… everything hurts…" I lied, trying not to sound crazy if I told them. Grandfather knelt down beside me and looked me in the eye.

"Well I'm just glad you came back. You must have gone through an awful lot." I nodded and he looked over to my mother. "You should get some supplies ready; we have to clean this wound." She nodded and left into the maze. "Genevieve, can you get your butler to get some soup and a warm bath ready." Genevieve followed my Grandfather's instructions and disappeared as well.

"Grandpa, I'm sorry I disappeared again." I admitted to him as he picked me up. His face seemed lost in the past, but after a moment he seemed to return to the present and respond to me.

"No I'm sorry for not keeping my promise." At that moment I wanted to ask him what promise he needed to keep, but I was still weak and decided it best for me not to say anything at all…

… After eating and taking a nice warm bath. I stepped out and faced the bathroom mirror. In Wonderland, my reflection would say something to me, but now it was just an inanimate object and I was just a girl. I washed my face and ran my hands through my hair, my body still fatigued from the journey.

"I'm glad I'm home." I relieved my anxiety in a simple breath. "It's over now," I smiled at myself, but quickly felt a familiar burning sensation on the back of my shoulder. I turned to see the cause, and found myself staring at the mark of the Imprisoned from wonderland. It now glowed and burn, I stared at it speechless and fearful as the Red Queen's final words echoed in my mind.

**_This is only the beginning... If I can't take you down others will._**

* * *

**Final Author's note- Thank you readers for supporting me (even if you don't post reviews or follow). I write to create worlds for people to enjoy and I now that this is an ambitious task (the SI chronicles) for a young writer (under 18). I do have a plan to post the third one before Valentine's day and then the fourth one around Spring Break so keep an eye out for my updates! This is turning out to be a fun journey and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Happy (almost) New Year's you guys! And Until the Next Part, **

**Samtrix2308**

**N.N**


End file.
